fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Alpha
Marvel Alpha is an series of comics books published by Marvel Comics since TBD 2013, which serve as an alternative version of the Ultimate Marvel Universe, but with new and different re-imagine and updated version of the characters of the Marvel Universe while letting the creators left their imagination run wild as well. Comics Ongoings * Mini-Series/One-Shots * Characters Main Avengers * James Rogers/Captain America: The son of Steve Rogers, the previous Captain America who's the leader of the Avengers. * Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man: The billionaire CEO of Stark Industries who become a superhero after being previous captured by terrorist group, the Ten Rings. * Thor Odinson: God of thunder, prince of Asgard, and son of Odin who's choose to protect the Earth and is one of the most powerful members on the team. * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk: An Canadian-American scientist who was caught in a lab accident which cause him to turn into a six-foot tall green-skinned being who's clam to be "the strongest there is". * Scott Lang/Ant-Man: A scientist who use the Pym Particles and take the Ant-Man mantle after his mentor, Hank Pym was killed. * Hope Pym/Wasp: The daughter of Hank Pym who become Ant-Man's partner and remain having a close friendship with Scott. * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: A mutant with magic-like abilities who joins the Avengers as an chance to redeem herself. X-Men * Professor Charles Xavier: * Scott Summers/Cyclops: * Jean Grey/Marvel Girl: * Angelica "Angel" Jones/Firestar: * Ororo Munore/Storm: * Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast: * Hisako Ichiki/Armor: * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine: Fantastic Four * Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic: * Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman: * Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing: * Johnathon "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch: New Warriors * Samuel "Sam" Alexander/Nova: * Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball: * Namorita: * Abigail "Abby" Boylen/Cloud 9: * Christopher "Chris" Powell/Darkhawk: * Gregory "Greg" Willis/Gravity: Power Pack * Alex Power/Zero-G: * Julie Power/Lightspeed: * Jack Power/Mass Master: * Katie Power/Energizer: Guardians of the Galaxy * Peter Quill/Star-Lord: * Gamora: * Drax the Destroyer: * Rocket Raccoon: * Groot: * Mantis: * Starhawk: Thunderbolts * Citizen V: * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver: * General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk: * Melissa Gold/Songbird: * James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier: * * Others * Peter Parker/Spider-Man: * Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider: * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel: * Wade Wilson/Deadpool: * Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange: * T'Challa/Black Panther: * Marc Spector/Moon Knight: * Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil: * Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk: * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman: * Namor: * Silver Surfer: Recurring * Villains Masters of Evil * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones: * Boris Bullski/Titanium Man: * Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man: * Emil Blonsky/Abomination: * David Cannon/Whirlwind: Brotherhood of Mutants * Raven Darkholme/Mystique: * Vector Creed/Sabretooth: * Mortimer Toynbee/Toad: * St. John Allerdyce/Pyro: * Frederick "Fred" Dukes/Blob: * Lani Ubana/Lorelei: * James Madrox/Multiple Man: * Lance Alvers/Avalanche: Hydra * Sinthea "Sin" Schmidt/Red Skull: * Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra: * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker: * Johann Fennhoff/Dr. Faustus: * Arnim Zola: ** Doughboy: A.I.M. * George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.: * Andrea "Andy" Forson/Scientist Supreme: * Deidre Wentworth/Superia: * Basil Sandhurst/Controller: Wrecking Crew * Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker: * Henry Camp/Bulldozer: * Brian Calusky/Piledriver: * Eliot Franklin/Thunderball: Sinister Six * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus: * Max Dillon/Electro: * Vladimir "Vlad" Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter: * MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion: * Rainero "Blackie" Drago/Vulture: * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man: Frightful Four * Bentley Whitmore/Wizard: * Peter Petruski/Trapster: * Thundra: * Dragon Man: Others * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin: * Victor von Doome/Dr. Doom: * Annihilus: * Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger: * Tony Masters/Taskmaster: * Erik Eisenhardt/Magneto: * Galactus: * Attuma: * Loki Odinson: * Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr./Venom * Blackheart: * Baron Mondo: Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Reboot Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Remakes